


Fox Hunting

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, kind of, melancholic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: “Ah yes.” She said, almost distractedly. He saw her glance at him. She cleared her throat. “Would you like some assistance getting up?”Of course that’s what Sonia was fucking thinking about. He’s still been getting used to having more than one eye. Just another fucking thing to get used to. Another fucking shitty-ass thing to think about on gloomy-ass days. Perhaps, he wondered quite vaguely, he should hiss ‘no’ and stomp away, trying to pretend that he’s not dizzy or that he knows how far the beach really is.(perhapses didn’t matter though, only the real world, only the real moment does. perhaps, if he had been a different man- or maybe the correct phrase would be ‘been the same man as before’- he would’ve done that. called his friend a bitch and ran away like a fucking coward. he’s better though- better than that other him)
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Fox Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Writing swearing is uncomfortable for me, but I tried.

It was raining. That was fucking weird. But, weren’t a lot of things about his whole situation weird? Fuyuhiko had forgotten that it could even rain on the island. That the sky could do anything more than outline clear, sunny days that seemed to both mock and encourage them as the days went on.

It was weird- but everything always was. The slight spritz of water falling from the sky was nothing compared to the loss of a sister, the loss of a friend, and the hope of having the latter back. Nothing compared to the death of an eye, calling it a badge- a reminder- of honor, only for the world to give it back like he deserved it. No, Fuyuhiko had gotten used to weird. Maybe he was even tired of it.

But it wasn’t like he could escape it, so he just sat on the dock- legs swinging, clothes and body wet, left eye closed out of sheer habit. Breathing in the rainy weather was relaxing, oddly enough. 

(the dock hadn’t existed in the game, there had really been no need. it took some time getting used to, he’d committed the entire map to memory while he was trapped in the game- but the whole island was different now. rearranged, sad, forlorn. no murder in sight despite how much blood had stained their eyes. it was much more real, though fuyuhiko didn’t know if that was a good thing or not)

The sky rumbled above and the world darkened further, and Fuyuhiko felt the rain grow heavier. Heavier and heavier every second.

Vaguely, he wondered if he should get up and go inside. Whether it be back to his room in the motel or up to the main lobby, where he could probably find something sweet to eat (because god fucking damn it, he _needed_ something sweet). But the idea of getting up made him dizzy, and he didn’t want to accidentally fall into the ocean. That actually mattered, considering that he was in the real world.

Fuyuhiko tensed for a moment, hearing the soft pattering of footsteps coming closer- right behind him.

“Hello, Fuyuhiko. Are you enjoying the change of weather.”

Instantly, he relaxed, realizing it was just Sonia. She’d probably seen him sitting on the dock, staring at nothing but the never-moving horizon like an idiot. “Hey.” He breathed.

“I don’t think it’s rained here before.” On the island, she’d meant. Since they’d woken up in a new, realer world. He glanced back, watching as she lifted her hand out to feel just a few drops of rain. Less like something forien and weird, but more like something nostalgic.

“Pretty sure you have somewhere better to be.” He said.

Sonia huffed, lowering herself to sit by the edge of the dock as well, not exactly next to him, but close enough to be there. “Not exactly. I was with Hajime earlier- looking over all the paperwork that was brought over yesterday… He doesn’t exactly need me there, does he?”

“Suppose not- he’s a smart guy.”

“He seems too far invested, however. It’s quite worrying.

“We’ll just have to remember to get the shitty bastard some food. Kazuichi’s like that as well.”

“I’m just worried he’s fallen too far down the fox den.”

Fuyuhiko noted the incorrect phrase, not entirely sure if it would be rude to correct Sonia. But, he did remember her saying something about constructive criticism when it comes to her phrases (though that was in the game, so did it even count?), so what the hell. “Fell down a rabbit hole.”

Sonia took the correction in stride, “Oh yes, I always did think it weird for the phrase to be about fox dens- surely they’re not that _deep_. Rabbits make much more sense. Although I do wonder what a rabbit would have to hide down there- they’re not sly like foxes, much more innocent, I suppose.”

He shrugged, “Hiding Wonderland, who the fuck knows?”

Sonia turned her head, looking at him, eyes widened with curiosity, “Wonderland? I don’t think I understand.”

“Huh? You haven’t read Alice in Wonderland? I thought you were european or some shit- the book was made in England, so I thought…”

Sonia shook her head, “The name sounds vaguely familiar, but I don’t believe I’ve read it. The books that I read were regulated, and my castle’s libraries were filled with much more non-fiction than fictitious. I prefer non-fiction, but if you believe it is worth a shot, then perhaps I shall find a way to access a copy and read it thoroughly!”

Fuyuhiko could feel his face heating up, “Well, I wasn’t exactly recommending the fucking book. I mean, it’s good, _I guess_ . It is pretty popular and all, but, y’know… I don’t remember _that_ much about it. Could be pretty shitty.”

“It’s supposed to be a classic, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, so. I don’t fucking know- if you want to read it then fucking read it!”

Sonia merely nodded, probably used to his small outbursts.

The rain was slowing down, and the sun was starting to break through the clouds- spreading just a small bit of light. Fuyuhiko was almost soaking, and his clothes were starting to get uncomfortable. Well, it was his own fault for staying on the dock.

He glanced at Sonia. Her clothes weren’t as nearly damp as his was, seeing as she hadn’t been sitting in the rain for very long, but she was still a bit wet. Her legs were crossed as she let them fall over the side of the dock. She seemed poised and calm- as much of a princess as she was. (but he could see the stiffness of her shoulders, almost like something heavy was balancing on them- like a single moment of true relaxation could send the world tumbling off from space itself)

“Can’t believe I stayed in the fucking rain…” He grumbled out loud. Perhaps as a distraction.

He could hear Sonia shift beside him. “Would you like to go inside?”

Fuyuhiko shrugged, “Guess I could do with something sweet.”

“Ah yes.” She said, almost distractedly. He saw her glance at him. She cleared her throat. “Would you like some assistance getting up?”

Of course that’s what Sonia was fucking thinking about. He’s still been getting used to having more than one eye. Just another fucking thing to get used to. Another fucking shitty-ass thing to think about on gloomy-ass days. Perhaps, he wondered quite vaguely, he should hiss ‘no’ and stomp away, trying to pretend that he’s not dizzy or that he knows how far the beach really is.

(perhapses didn’t matter though, only the real world, only the real moment does. perhaps, if he had been a different man- or maybe the correct phrase would be ‘been the same man as before’- he would’ve done that. called his friend a bitch and ran away like a fucking coward. he’s better though- better than that other him)

Fuyuhiko nodded, taking her outstretched hand. She beamed, helping him walk down the dock and over to the beach. He staggered a bit, but in the end he made it.

Sonia ended up coming with him to the kitchen, but she ended up having to leave as soon as they’d arrived, saying something about getting Hajime some lunch. Fuyuhiko didn’t mind- Hajime really did need to eat something. He ended up spending the rest of his day eating candy in the lobby, trying not to let the arcade machines remind him of a dead girl.

(the rest of the week was rather sunny- the world always so mocking)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst but then Fuyuhiko and Sonia just started talking about Alice in Wonderland, so then it became melancholic fluff, but in the end it kind of became a Fuyuhiko character study. So who knows what this is. I wrote most of this at 3 am so cut me some slack.


End file.
